


Made by hand

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day.I got so addicted to Pokemon Masters that I haven't been able to finish this fic as much as I'd like. I was trying to get Steven Stone after all.I'm so sorry for posting the fic half-baked. I won't do it again.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Mei | Rosa, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 20





	Made by hand

It was a sunny day in Nuvema town, with the people and their Pokemon doing their business. However, today marks a special occasion because it happens to be Hearts Day. In Unova, the sale of Sweet Hearts skyrocket before and on the day itself. Hilda has heard on her travels that in certain regions, Sweet Hearts are crafted by hand by girls who want to give a special gift to their significant others on Hearts Day. From what she heard from her friends living in those regions, it apparently makes the gift in question much more special and sweeter. Though Hilda wasn't sure if making Sweet Hearts by hand would actually improve the taste of the already sweet treat. After all, Hilda hasn't tried making one before. That's why she enlisted the help of her good friend Bianca for help in creating Sweet Hearts. 

And Bianca finds herself in Hilda's kitchen, with the image of Hilda wearing a frilly pink apron seared into her mind for later teasing. Apparently, the apron was a gift from Hilda's boyfriend N. Hilda's mother already knows what the two are up to so she left them while she goes out shopping in Accumula Town. 

"Are you sure you want to want to want to make Sweet Hearts? I mean, you can always buy them from stores." Bianca asks as she and Hilda were melting the chocolate placed on a bowl over a boiling pot of water. Hilda was already preparing the mold from where the chocolate will be placed to cool. 

Hilda sighs as she answers her friend's question. "Bianca, I already told you. It'd be much nicer if I could give N the Sweet Hearts I made myself. He kept bugging me for us to do something romantic today. So I thought I would make him this instead so he'd shut up." 

Bianca isn't thoroughly convinced though. She knows that there is a deeper reason as to why Hilda would take great effort to make food herself. Though Hilda is a skilled cook, she has never seen Hilda make sweets or bake pastries even though that Hilda loves them as much as Bianca does. And Bianca suddenly remembers that today marks the first time that Hilda has someone to spend Hearts Day with. 

"I understand now. That's why you want to do this for N." Bianca says more to herself though Hilda heard her. 

"What was that?" Hilda asked as she turned her head in confusion. 

Bianca silently chuckles as she turns around and helps Hilda. "Oh nothing. Just something I realized." 

* * *

When both girls were finished making the Sweet Hearts, Hilda was less impressed with how they looked. Admittedly, the treats looked like they were sloppily made. It didn't help that Hilda was nervous during the entire process of making them. 

"I think I got way too excited with the decorations." Hilda said dejectedly as she looks at her creations. 

Bianca takes one Sweet Heart from the plate and bites into it. "It's not actually bad. It tastes really delicious." She tries to comfort Hilda but it doesn't seem to work as Hilda looks rather disappointed with her first attempt at making Sweet Hearts, 

"Don't feel too bad now Hilda. We can always make the packaging look nice." Bianca continues to assure a still dejected Hilda that N would love the food regardless. 

Hilda puts herself together as she agreed with Bianca. "Well, I've already made the Sweet Hearts anyway. Might as well give them to N." 

With Bianca's help, Hilda was able to wrap the Sweet Hearts in a cute packaging. Knowing Bianca, Hilda knows that the decoration look way too cute for her own taste. She knows that N will never live it down. 

* * *

Hilda is standing at the entrance of Nimbasa City's amusement park, waiting for N. She asked N for them to meet at that location since it was near Driftveil, where Hilda knows N was staying for a while with his sisters. But as Hilda later realized, meeting at Nimbasa City was likely a bad idea considering that it was crowded on that day. A lot of couples had the same idea apparently. Hilda was about to leave when a comforting hand patted her on the head and a familiar voice soothed her nerves. 

"Were you waiting for me, my queen?"

Hilda lifted her head to look at the face of N, who was hovering above her. His face was a few inches from her and Hilda could not stop her heart from beating fast. She hopes that her face isn't blushing madly. However, N simply flicked her forehead. Hilda pouted at the way her boyfriend teased her. "What was that about?"

"Got you, didn't I?" N said teasingly as Hilda now laughs. She has to remember that N is learning to surprise her by teasing. 

"Oh, it's Hilda and N." A familiar voice came from a girl with buns on her head. Beside her is a boy with spiky blue hair. 

Hilda waved the girl. "Hi Rosa. I'm surprised to see you and Hugh here today."

Rosa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, Hugh and I are on a date. I underestimated the crowd that would be here today." 

"No kidding. Every couple in Unova seem to have the same idea. Coming here on such a day wasn't my brightest idea when I wanted privacy."

N looked at Hilda with a surprised look. What does she meant by that? Before N could ask, Rosa spoke first. 

"Don't forget we have a battle next week." Rosa's eyes burned with fiery determination. "I'm so looking forward to it."

Hilda replied with the same exact look. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rosa and Hugh waved goodbye and went straight to the roller coaster, their hands linked together. Hilda remembers that it used to be the Nimbasa Gym before moving next door, where the gym now has a catwalk. Hilda admits that the new gym suits Elesa more. But she misses the thrill of riding a roller coaster and having Pokemon battle in between rides. 

"I know where we can get privacy." N pointed towards the Ferris wheel. Hilda looks at it with fondness, despite the fact that it's where N fully admitted to her his plans to separate Pokemon from their trainers by awakening Zekrom and becoming Pokemon Champion. At that time, Hilda knew that N and Team Plasma must be stopped at all costs. But she also realized that N was pure in his intention to ensure each Pokemon's happiness even if he was misguided. Before she knew it, she was slowly falling in love with N. 

When Hilda and N reached the Ferris wheel, there was a long line of people waiting for their turns. Hilda assumes that Rosa and Hugh didn't have better luck at the roller coaster either. But at least the line would give Hilda time to compose herself. If anything, she's more nervous of being alone with N just to give him her present. Just the thought embarrasses Hilda to no end. 

In any case, Hilda was glad that N wasn't able to notice her nervousness since N started to share stories of what he was doing in Unova. He mainly travels all over the region helping Pokemon out. He's also trying to learn more about the bond between a Pokemon and their trainer. Though N still dislikes Pokemon battles since it involves Pokemon getting hurt, he is starting to understand that it is a way for Pokemon and trainers to bond. 

Hilda, meanwhile, was sharing stories of her battles with other trainers. Like N, she was travelling all over the region to battle fellow trainers. She has been invited to participate in the upcoming Pokemon World Tournament by Rosa and Cheren. Of course, Hilda would never turn down a chance to battle strong trainers, especially Gym Leaders and Champions from different regions. Hilda thinks it would be a fun and exhilarating experience. Hilda is looking especially for a chance to battle the elusive Red. She explained to N that Red is one of the trainers she admires the most. She admired Red so much that she started her journey after being inspired by Red's adventure. She even picked out her starter Pokemon that has the same type as Red's. N felt a pang of jealously as he listens to his girlfriend wax on about her admiration to an elusive Champion. But he doesn't let it show and instead feigns interest. 

Before long, various trainers were able to recognize Hilda and a small crowd soon gathered around them. They were mostly Ace Trainers but N felt that some of them were admiring his girlfriend in a way that makes him uncomfortable. Hilda promised a few of the trainers for a battle when they meet. Some even gave Hilda presents and N felt even more jealous. He opted to stay silent during the whole ordeal. Hilda accepted the presents and gave a confused thanks, not really understanding what to do. However, N gripped Hilda's hand a bit tighter than usual. 

Once their turn at the Ferris wheel came, both couple entered the cabin silently. Hilda sat nervously opposite N, who remained silent but had already let go of her hand. She didn't understand why her boyfriend was silent after the small crowd that gathered around her earlier had dispersed. 

Before Hilda tried to speak to break the unbearable silence, N admitted somberly. "You know, I was jealous earlier. I now understand what Hugh meant."

Hilda tilted her head in confusion. "Jealous of what exactly?" N refuses to look at her in the eyes and instead focuses his gaze on the window. 

N took a deep breath before elaborating further. "I was jealous of that trainer you admired so much. I was jealous of those people who admired you. It's the first time for me to feel jealously and it weighed my heart heavily."

Hilda now finally understood why N was acting oddly. N likely didn't know how jealously feels like, much less understand it, prior to that day. Thanks to their friends, N is starting to have a better grasp of his emotions as well as how to interact with people better. N acted out of consideration for Hilda since he learned that unfounded jealously can cause damage to any relationship. The last thing N wanted was for Hilda to drift far away from him, just when they finally found each other. 

Hilda smiled gently at N and she took both of his hands, squeezing it gently. N finally looked at Hilda and felt at ease with the calm aura that his girlfriend was emitting. It reminds N of the times his sisters would comfort him when he was younger. "You don't have to worry. There's no one else I could love the way I have with you." 

N finally felt at ease but he still needed assurance in order to dispel the lingering insecurities that threaten to spiral out. "Do you really mean all of that?"

Hilda sighed with fond exasperation. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have fallen in love with any other person." She then rummaged her bag for the Sweet Hearts she made for N, who was surprised at the present his girlfriend handed to him. "I wouldn't have taken the time and effort to make that for you if I didn't love you." Hilda tilted her cap down to hide her blushing face. 

N tore open the package like a child who received a present. Hilda chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend hastily opening the present she made for him. 

Hilda is nervous though since she doesn't know if N will like the Sweet Hearts she made or not. N bit into a Sweet Heart despite being baffled by the somewhat sloppy appearance. "This is good. I love it." He exclaimed happily. Hilda was put at ease with her boyfriend's honest answer. 

"Thanks. I made sure it tastes decent at least. I'm glad I got Bianca to help me out." Hilda said sheepishly as N now sports a mischievous smile on his face. N suddenly had an idea that Hilda is not yet aware of. 

"Why don't you taste these yourself? It's not fair that I'm the only one who gets to eat them." N offered while putting a Sweet Heart on his mouth. 

"You don't need to worry. I tasted one myself before I packed it - " But before Hilda finishes her sentence, she suddenly finds N's lips on her own. A sweet taste soon permeates her lips and HIlda wonders if it's because of the Sweet Heart or if it's because of N. 

They soon broke apart and Hilda is blushing madly. "What was that for?" She was both mildly annoyed and positively intrigued at the sudden action. 

"I did say you should have a taste. Got you now, didn't I?" N is smiling and Hilda is wondering if her boyfriend might have a few screws loose. 

"I always knew you have crazy ideas inside that head of yours. You never fail to keep surprising me." Hilda rolled her eyes in fond exasperation as N continues to smirk. 

"For the record, that was the sweetest kiss anyone has every given to me. Literally." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. 
> 
> I got so addicted to Pokemon Masters that I haven't been able to finish this fic as much as I'd like. I was trying to get Steven Stone after all.
> 
> I'm so sorry for posting the fic half-baked. I won't do it again.


End file.
